I Want To Dream
by The X-Filer
Summary: Just something short and basic of what i would have liked to have seen happen in the new movie 'I Want To Believe'...


**I Want to Dream**

**By**

**The X-Filer**

**--**

"I'm tired of chasing monsters in the dark, Mulder"

"Scully wait!" Mulder grabbed her arm and stopped her. "I need you on this with me" she turned and looked in his eyes

"And that's what scares me" Mulder watched as she pulled out of his grip and started walking to the car "I'll see you at home" was all she said before she got in and drove away.

"Damn it!" Mulder cursed as he was left standing alone. He watched her car disappear into the dark.

--

Scully drove along the dark snowy road, her mind wandering back to Mulder but she didn't let him get to her. Scully looked up ahead and saw a snow plough truck driving along slowly so she decided to over take it. Speeding up she managed to pass it. Scully sat back and sighed and looked out the windscreen and saw large silage bales covered in snow sitting in the open paddocks. Just then she was blinded by the truck's lights

"Damn it!" Scully moved her revision mirror to avoid the refection "Some people have no consideration" she muttered to herself. Suddenly the truck slammed into her back end, pushing her hard. Scully fought the wheel in the icy conditions.

"What the?!" She managed to right the wheel just before she was slammed into again. It all happened so fast, she saw the silage bale coming up and couldn't stop it. Then there was a shattering of glass and everything went black.

--

Mulder made it home and alarm bells went off in his head as soon as he opened the front gate. Scully's car wasn't there. Mulder drove fast up to the house and checked to see if it was around the back but it wasn't. Pulling out his cell phone he dialled her number

"_I'm sorry the person you are calling is unavailable…" _Mulder hung up and through the phone

"Damn it! Where are you, Scully?"

--

**Sometime later**

Scully opened her eyes slowly. She didn't remember anything for a long minute then everything came flooding back. She sat up quickly but banged her head on something hard.

"Ouch!" Looking round she saw that she was in some sort of crate that had holes in it with a fowl odor. She could hear dogs barking outside. Scully moved to the door and rattled on it.

'_Damn it! Locked!' _She thought, just then she heard voices and footsteps coming her way. Peering out of one of the holes she saw 2 men coming her way speaking a different language. Then they started to unlock the crate. Scully backed up and waited for the door to open and when it did she kicked out hitting one in the head, dropping him to the floor. Scully made it out of the crate but was grabbed by the other man

"Let go of me!" Scully yelled angrily, struggling under his grip. She started to swing with her arm when she felt something inject into her neck. Scully staggered and half turned to see the other man with some sort of vaccine gun, then she collapsed to the floor. She started to feel sleepy as the men stood over her, saying something she didn't understand. Then everything started getting dark as they lifted her and carried her to another room.

--

Mulder and Skinner could hear the dogs barking as they snuck around the building, guns at the ready. Easing their way through the back door. They heard voices talking. Mulder peered through the door and saw nurses around a table but couldn't see who was on it. Mulder motioned to Skinner

'3, 2, 1...' He mouthed. Bursting through the door they lifted their weapons high.

"Everyone on the ground now!!" Skinner shouted as Mulder moved towards the table "Do it!!" Everyone dropped to the ground as Mulder approached then he saw her, lying in some form of liquid.

"Scully?" He saw a slight cut on her neck. "Skinner she's here!" He yelled. Skinner kept a gun at nurses and men as Mulder holstered his and heaved Scully out of the cold liquid.

"Scully? Wake up Scully, come on I need you on this one" He rubbed the substance away from her face and turned to Skinner.

"I have to get her help" Skinner nodded and reached into his coat

"This is Assistant Director Skinner, requesting back up at…" Mulder carried Scully out to the car and wrapped a blanket around her

"Come on Scully, hold on, I'm getting you out of here" Mulder closed the doors and started the car. He changed gears and speed off into the darkness.

--

**Sometime later**

Mulder walked through the door of Scully's room in the hospital. She turned her head at the noise

"Hey, you're awake" Mulder said displaying a large bunch of flowers in front of him. Scully smiled

"Thank you" Mulder placed the flowers down and sat next to the bed, taking her hand in his. He looked at her

"Scully, I almost died when I couldn't find you…" he started

"Mulder…" Scully said. But he stopped her

"Scully I know we've been having a few problems and I know you didn't want me to get involved in this case but…" He stopped as Scully placed a finger on his lips

"Shh, it's ok" She croaked "I'm glad you didn't give up Mulder, I was wrong to tell you to drop it" Mulder nodded and half smiled then changed the subject

"You know what, I don't want to talk about it now, you here and you're alive, that's all that matters" he leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. She kissed his back. Then he sat back and looked at her lovingly and yet avoiding her gaze

"Mulder, was there something you wanted to tell me?" She asked noting a difference in his movement. He lowered his head

"Yeah…" He said "I'm sorry about the car..."

--

**A/N**

**Ok so it's short but you fill in the gaps with more action and stuff :)**

**Hey guys ****I finally saw the movie on Sunday… 4 weeks later lol**

**I just wanted to say I was a little disappointed by it**

**I was hoping Scully would be in trouble and Mulder would have to save her lol**

**And I didn't really feel the chemistry between them was as strong as it used to be (But it has been how many years? LoL)**

**But maybe I am just stuck in the old ways of the files. Oh well **

**Other than that it was very well done and I enjoyed it!! I even want to go back and see it. **

**I don't expect any feedback from this story **

**And I hope I didn't offend, it wasn't meant to... I DID like the movie! **

**Anyways I hope you like it**

**Thanks for reading!! **


End file.
